pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris' Axew (PT)
Axew is a Pokémon owned by Iris. It is her first revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Axew, Axew was picking fruit from a tree when attacked by Rui's Purrloin. They battled but Axew fell off the branch and Rui tried to catch it. This failed and Iris rushed in to protect it, taking it away. They appeared again when lured by Ian's cooking, and Axew became good friends with Ian's Victini and Oshawott. Axew and Oshawott had a battle, which ended when Axew's Dragon Rage misfired. In Vs. Musharna, Axew helped battle a Plasma Grunt's Patrat. Its Dragon Rage misfires and defeats Patrat, a Purrloin and Rui's Purrloin. It later views its dream of evolving through to a Haxorus in the dream cloud. In Vs. Purrloin, Axew played with the other Pokémon before lunch. It had a training battle against Rui's Purrloin. While losing initially, its misfired Dragon Rage sent Purrloin flying into the forest, ending the training. In Vs. Trubbish, Axew plays with a Trubbish befriended by a group of kindergardeners. It then battles Ms. Daniela's Deerling in an effort to defend Trubbish. The battle is interrupted when the piles of trash around them begin to collapse. In Vs. Tepig, Axew has a practice battle with Rui's Lillipup. Lillipup takes the lead until Axew uses Dragon Rage, which misfires and sends Lillipup flying. Axew is happy to be reunited with him and Axew joins in playing with Lillipup's new friend Tepig. In Vs. Dwebble, Axew used Dragon Rage to fend off an angry wild Dwebble. Its misfired Dragon Rage caused the Dwebble to blast off. In Vs. Tympole, Axew helped search for his new baby brother Scraggy. When he saw N there, he pleaded with him not to take his brother away. In Vs. Gothita, Axew had a practice battle with Purrloin and won with a misfired Dragon Rage. When Katharine tried to take Lillipup away, Axew agreed to battle Gothita. Axew is confused by Flatter and easily defeated. In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Axew battled against Lillie's Snowy the Vulpix. Axew is unable to land any hits, and misfires a Dragon rage. He is defeated after that. In Vs. Elgyem, Axew helps to fend off Team Plasma Grunts. He finally masters Dragon Rage, blasting through several Liepard. In Vs. Venipede, Axew used Dragon Rage to blast Venipede off a roof, to place them in the Sweet Scent trail. In Vs. Drilbur, Axew enjoys the resort with Iris. He attempts to help fight a rampaging Drilbur, but they are stopped. In Vs. Sigilyph, Axew helped fight off Team Plasma grunts. In Vs. Chandelure, Axew helped fend off wild Litwick trying to drain everyone's energy. In Vs. Beartic, Axew battled against Georgia's Beartic. He is swiftly defeated by its Ice attacks. In Vs. Victini Warrior 1, Axew helped make a movie with Iris and the others. It was used in Iris' role as the Dragon Maiden and had a battle with Ian's Victini. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Axew was the Pokémon belonging to Dragon Maiden Iris. He tested Sir Ian and Victini by overwhelming them with Dragon Rage. When Victini learned Solar Beam to counter Dragon Rage, the battle ended. Axew later assisted fight off the horde of Pokémon belonging to First Mate Rui. In Vs. Emolga, Axew battles against Luke's Golett in the Don Battle Tournament. Both of his moves are negated as he is to lose. Axew, through determination, learns Outrage, using it to win the match. In Vs. Audino, Axew briefly battled a wild Audino before it overpowered him. In Vs. Cryogonal, Axew teams up with Iris' Druddigon to fight off Team Plasma grunts. In Vs. Heatmor, Axew assisted in battling a wild Heatmor alongside Scraggy. The two force it down a dead end where it was put to sleep by Pansage's Grass Whistle. Axew then used Outrage to land the finishing blow. While still attacking, he accidentally shattered Rui's Pokéball which allowed Iris to capture Heatmor. In Seed of Reality, Axew assisted in fighting off Acid Ball and Umbrians. He later helps battle against Lust. In Vs. Galvantula, Axew tries to fend off Heatmor from stealing his food. In Vs. Lilligant, Axew helps Iris prove her point to Rui by battling her Solosis. Axew is able to win the battle easily. In Shadow of Oblivia, Axew helped fight off Pokémon Pinchers and their Pokémon. In Vs. Lampent, Axew is chosen to fight off Litwick and Lampent in Celestial Tower. In Vs. Cofagrigus, Axew helps fend off Team Plasma. In Vs. Mienfoo, Axew stumbled across the campsite of Cameron and Riolu. He later defended people in the crowd from raining fire. In Vs. Zweilous, Axew is chosen to battle Drayden's Zweilous. Zweilous' power is overwhelming, forcing Axew to use Outrage to match it. However this left him confused. Iris managed to calm down and understand what Axew was saying and get through to him. They showed off a new Giga Impact to counter Zweilous. When Drayden recalled Zweilous for Druddigon, Iris did the same. In Vs. Haxorus, Axew fires a Dragon Rage at Reshiram, only for it to be intercepted by Zinzolin's Cryogonal. Axew stands down at Drayden's command. In Vs. Escavalier, Axew fought off Team Plasma grunts. In Race Against Time, Axew helps free everyone from a Leech Seed trap and then faces Team Rocket. He is later controlled by Eon and attacks Ian's group. He is put to sleep by Pesky Dust. In Vs. Deino, Axew spots a wild Deino and helps Iris catch it. He is tied to fruit to lure it out, but lures out Cameron and Riolu instead. He blasts them from fright. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Eelektross, Axew volunteered to battle against Cynthia's Garchomp. Axew gave it everything he had, able to block Garchomp's Dragon Rush and do some damage with Outrage. It was confused by its attack and then defeated. In Vs. Tropius, Axew assisted in deterring a group of Ninjask from attacking Looker. Personality Axew is very young and acts childish at times. He loves to explore and to play with other Pokémon, befriending them easily. This stems from Iris befriending any Pokémon. Due to being young, he is working on mastering his Dragon Rage attack, which misfires and usually causes problems for the group. He has finally mastered this technique in order to protect a friend. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Iris' Pokémon (PT)